Karma is a You-Know-What
by displacedtexan
Summary: Yuuki runs into an old "friend" on the campus of Tokyo University.


**A/N: Just a short story to get a little payback for Yuuki. As always, I do not own Itakiss.**

* * *

Irie Yuuki strode across the campus of Tokyo University, accompanied by a pair of friends. Flushed with success over a class presentation, he laughed as his classmates congratulated him.

"That was fantastic, Irie-san," one said. "I overheard the professor state that he had never heard such a well-thought out thesis from a first-year student!"

"It even made better sense than he does at times!" the other joked.

"Don't say that too loudly," pleaded Yuuki as he waved farewell.

"So long, Irie-san!" they called before going in another direction.

Sugimoto Naomi turned her head as the students passed next to the bench upon which she was sitting. "Irie?" She stood up suddenly, frozen in place as she watched the young man pause to hitch his bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. The height, the slightly messy hair, the long stride…it _was_! "Irie-san!" she called and began to walk quickly in his direction.

Yuuki halted and watched her approach with a question in his eyes. "Yes?"

"It _is_ you!" she cried, her voice delighted. "I knew that you would attend T-dai, but I was afraid that I was too many years behind to ever see you on campus! I overheard your friends—perhaps you were giving a guest presentation today?"

"I think you've—" he began.

"Of course, you don't remember me," she laughed. "You only saw me twice and I have changed quite a bit since then. You were in high school and I was only in sixth grade. I can hardly believe that you look just the same as back then!"

"Sugimoto-san?" Yuuki asked, recognition beginning to dawn in his eyes.

"You remember?"

"At the time I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I can see that time hasn't changed much."

Naomi ducked her head as her cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm sure you exaggerate!"

"Not at all," he disagreed politely. "Would you like to sit down and catch up?" He indicated the bench that she had occupied up until a minute ago.

"Yes, that would be nice." She seated herself. "I recall that your little brother attended the same elementary school as I did. The first time I met you I was invited to your house by the girl who was living with you. Once I saw you, well," she giggled as if she were still ten years younger, "I fell in love and knew that you were the only one for me!"

"Really?" He raised an ironic Irie eyebrow. "You moved later that year, didn't you?"

"Why, yes, how do you know?" she asked.

"I know it because I am not Irie _Naoki_ but Irie _Yuuki_ , the little brother who was so in love with you that Kotoko, the girl you mentioned, bribed you to visit my home. And then you promptly crushed my dreams to dust by throwing yourself at my older brother." The drama of that statement was blunted by a self-deprecating smile on a face that was clearly more accustomed to that action than his older brother's ever had been or ever would be.

"You-you're…Yuuki?" her voice faltered.

He turned to face her as he leaned back and stretched his legs before him. "It's hard to believe that I used to be that pudgy little boy, right?"

She managed a weak laugh. "Not at all!"

"If you hadn't moved," he continued, "you would have heard that Onii-chan never attended school here, but went to Tonan University."

"Why? He had such an exceptional reputation that his name was even used as recruitment for Tonan Middle School!"

"I suppose you could say it was for love," Yuuki mused, looking toward the clouds that were slowly moving in. "He missed taking the entrance test due to a medical emergency and then decided to stay with the escalator school."

"Love?" Naomi's face showed her confusion.

"Didn't I say?" He grinned with a smidgen of maliciousness. "Kotoko had an appendicitis attack the day of the exam. He carried her to the hospital himself and stayed with her."

"That baka who told me that she had an exclusive boy band poster but was only a common magazine insert I already had three copies of?!" It was amazing how the slights of a decade ago could rouse her ire.

"That's all it took to get you to my house?!" He laughed and straightened. "Yes, he attended college with 'that baka', married her and they now have a lovely daughter. Sorry, your fated love is no longer available."

"I can't believe that the genius Irie Naoki would have ended up with someone like her!" she said, almost to herself.

"Well, Kotoko may not have the brains, but she has love and compassion," Yuuki said in defense of his sister-in-law. "She put up with my bullying for years without too much complaining or retaliation. Especially after you rejected me. You know, I didn't blame you or even Onii-chan, but I was bitterly angry with _**her**_ for weeks!"

After a moment of staring into space, she shook herself then smiled sweetly at Yuuki. "Well, I see that you have done well, managing to make it to this prestigious school when your brother didn't."

"Yes," he replied. "It was a dream of my father's. And since it coincides with my plans for the future, I had none of Onii-chan's objections."

"So," she probed, not too delicately, "what _are_ your plans?"

"I'm going to take over my dad's company once I graduate," Yuuki admitted, grinning. "I work part-time with him already."

"Your father owns a business?"

"Yes, Pandai. We make toys. You may have heard of us," he said modestly.

Naomi took a quick breath. "Actually, I have. My major is marketing and a Tokyo firm like that is high on my list to send resumes to."

"I'm sure that the Personnel Department will pay due attention to yours," he said.

She placed a hand on his arm. "With perhaps a little special consideration for the girl who was your 'first love'?" she asked coyly.

He gently disentangled himself. "Don't forget to emphasize the past tense," he told her. "Unfortunately for you, _this_ Irie is also unavailable."

"Oh," she recovered her poise quickly, "does she—your girlfriend—attend here also?"

"Unfortunately no, but we see each other fairly often. As a matter of fact," he glanced at his watch, "I am due to meet her in a few minutes." He stood and left her sitting once more by herself. Before he got out of sight, he turned and waved, "Enjoy your final year of college, Sugimoto-sempai!"

 _And that,_ he thought to himself, _puts the finishing flourishes on my abortive elementary romance._ Chuckling, he picked up his pace eagerly. _I can't wait to tell Konomi this story. No better yet, Onee-chan deserves to hear it first._ He put his phone to his ear. "Hey, Baka-chan! You'll never guess who I ran into today!"


End file.
